Silence In The Library
by Kathryn Pond
Summary: Self explanatory "On a daily basis I wonder if today will be the day when the Doctor dosen't remember me. When I am no longer his love. When I'm not his River. When I'm not his wife, or his fianceé, or his girlfriend, or his sweetheart. When I'm just another face in a crowd of others. Everyday I hope that today won't be that day." River. For Kati and Agata as well my followers


**Silence****in****the****Library**

Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place during Silence in the Library (duh) I appreciate Reviews/Follows/Favs! It makes me no that I'm not just writing for myself. Thank you for even like trying to take the time to read this I really appreciate it.

"_On__a__daily__basis__I__wonder__if__today__will__be__the__day__when__the__Doctor__dosen__'__t__remember__me__. __When__I__am__no__longer__his__love__. __When__I__'__m__not__his__River__. __When__I__'__m__not__his__wife__, __or__his__fiance__é__, __or__his__girlfriend__, __or__his__sweetheart__. __When__I__'__m__just__another__face__in__a__crowd__of__others__. __Everyday__I__hope__that__today__won__'__t__be__that__day__." ~__River_

I double check the three personal items I bring everywhere. Diary? Check. Pen? There. Sonic Screwdriver? Yes. The instructions I had recieved asked for no personal items to be brought on this expedition, but I've never payed attention to instructions and I'm not about to start now.

I leave my apartment with my duffel bag in hand and take the elevator down towards the lobby where I have a car waiting for me, courtesy of Mr. Strackman Lux. I walk to the car a little ways outside of the complex, the sun beams on my shoulders, exposed due to my tank-top. The inside of the car is nice, its lined with tan leather, and air conditioned, the outside a shiny silver calling attention towards it.

The seat beside me is occupied by a girl named Anita. I notice that she has a nice voice as soon as she opens her mouth but even before that I notice her beautiful short curly hair. "I'm Anita," she says.

"I'm Professor River Song, I'll be the leading archaeologist in this expedition." I give her a warm smile,

"Oh! That really quite wonderful Professor, it's a pleasure to meet such an esteemed individual in this field."

"Thank you very much Anita." I smile a bit wider, being reminded that your hard work has paid off is always a great feeling.

I tilt my torso slightly, trying to get a view of the people sitting in the second row of seats, wondering if I know any of the individuals on the trip. I can't see either of them fully just that they're both men, one african american and one white.

"That ones Dave, he'll be our pilot." Anita points to a rather short man with plain looking brown hair sitting in front of me, "Thats Other Dave," she motions towards the man sitting in front of her. Other Dave had big curly hair, his skin tone a bit darker than Anita's but he has lighter brown eyes, "he's going to be working on the archaeology aspect of the expedition as well."

"Hi, I'm Other Dave." I give him a questioning look, wondering why he was "other" Dave.

"It's because I was picked up in the car before the others, making me Proper Dave." says the Dave who had been pointed out second.

"Oh, alright then." I say, noticing the. . .oddness of the situation.

We arrive at Felman Lux Corp. in a matter of minutes. I walk out of the SUV followed by Proper Dave, Other Dave, and Anita. The building is tall and made of glass, the facade is made of a solid grey stone and has a fountain with bubbling water spouting out of it. A man walks from in front of the fountain towards the four of us standing near the car.

"I'm Mr. Lux and this is my assistant, Miss Evangelista," he points to a pretty looking girl. "Miss Evangelista will be here to help me on the expedition." Mr. Lux wears a blue suit and a distracting tie.

'_The__only__reason__a__man__would__wear__such__a__tie__must__be__to__draw__attention__away__from__his__unpleasant__features__such__as__his__receding__hairline__and__lack__of__height__. __By__judging__them__, __hes__right__to__wear__such__a__thing__.' _I think

"Professor River Song." I shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"As it is you."

The others introduce themselves as well and then we are lead inside the building. The building is rather cool with the air conditioning blasting but its a relief compared to the heat of outside. I tie my wild hair into a ponytail in order for my neck to be cooled off and blow at the stubborn pieces sticking to my forehead.

We walk to an elevator located on the floor of the lobby and take it up to the top floor where Mr. Lux's office is located. Mr. Lux motions for us to take our seats on the side of his desk closest to the door. Mr. Lux shuffles over to the other side and sits down in his chair.

His eyes rest on my chest for a moment before speaking. "Miss Evangelista please hand out the contracts." His eyes linger on me while Miss Evangelista takes a pile of papers off of Strackman's desk and hands them out. "You are all to sign yours and hand it back to me before we begin the expedition. All it says is that you will not reveal any information that is gained in the library and that it is property of of Felman Lux Corporation."

I look at the contract for a brief second. "I'm not signing this."

"I'm sorry? Then you're simply not going to go on this expedition."

"Yeah but I am. I'm the leading archaeologist." I tore the paper in two, the shredding sound filling the silenced room.

"You- you can't do that!" he stammered, surprised anyone had the audacity to defy what he said.

"I'm an expert in this field, you won't have enough recognized ability to be widely accepted."

He huffed out his irritation, "Fine." he knew I was right.


End file.
